


OHSHC Oneshot Requests

by LostInStardust, LostInThought (LostInStardust)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInStardust/pseuds/LostInStardust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInStardust/pseuds/LostInThought
Summary: Request a one shot down below with your own plot, or from the list of plots available!
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, any ship you want to request
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	1. Requests

Hello! I decided to open up some one shot requests for Ouran! Any ship is allowed, but I will not write incest(cousins or brothers). You can request a platonic ship or a romantic ship. You can either come up with your own plot and comment to, or you can pick from the list below.

  


Remember to specify which list you are requesting from!


	2. Don’t Listen to Them (Kyoya/Tamaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a one shot with the prompt “Don’t listen to them” with Tamaki saying it to Kyouya?

Eyes are the window to the soul. Good thing Kyoya’s eyes were so dark that no one could see past them and into the darkness within him. Every once in a while, however, a person appears. This person has the lightness, the ability, to smash through any darkness imaginable. Tamaki Suoh, with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, was something easily described as a light. His personality shined so bright that Kyoya felt like he needed an extra pair of protective sunglasses, or else Tamaki would see it all. But even with this extra wall, Tamaki can shine through. That’s just how the boy was. He needed to help, he couldn’t live without breaking down Kyoya’s walls.

One slap. It shouldn’t have mattered. It didn’t matter to anyone. Why would it? An Ootori can do whatever he wants. If Kyoya’s father wants to slap him in front of everyone, that’s his prerogative. Kyoya isn’t allowed to argue with that. Kyoya isn’t allowed to argue at all.

Stand up straight.  
Don’t speak unless spoken to.  
Listen, but never argue.  
Only nod in affirmation.

These were the Ootori son rules to live by. One wrong move, and father brings you back to his office. He says he needs to teach you to be an upstanding citizen, or else you’ll have no shot at being the heir to the estate.

Kyoya followed these rules to a T, but he still managed to get the worst punishment. Public Humiliation. In front of absolutely everyone. The host club members, the students and their parents, and worst of all, Tamaki Suoh. 

Tamaki knew him better than anyone else. He knew about his weakness, what made him smile, laugh...what made him crack, breakdown. He’s only seen the latter once, an angry Kyoya on top of him, pinning him to the ground, but he knew better than to think it would never happen again. He also knew better than to think that this was the first slap Kyoya’s ever received. He braced himself as the hand rose up. Tamaki noticed. He didn’t seem shocked at all. Tamaki noticed. He walked away, all too calm. Tamaki followed.

Kyoya made his way to the bathroom, inspecting the mark in the mirror. Red, but it wouldn’t bruise. Bruises were reserved to anything under the clothing. His father wasn’t so abusive that Kyoya was often in physical pain, but if he was really mad, or worse, drunk, Kyoya would have a bit of a difficult time walking the next day. He sighed, taking off his glasses and splashing some cold water onto his face before putting them back on. He couldn’t let the humiliation get to him. No one was allowed to see that he cared.

Tamaki burst through the door, but for once, didn’t pounce. He pressed a gentle hand to Kyoya’s shoulder...so soft Kyoya didn’t even notice the touch at first, though he knew his friend was there. “I’m fine, Suoh, just leave me alone.” He spoke coldly, stony eyes glancing up to shoot daggers into Tamaki’s blue ones. “This doesn’t concern you.”

Tamaki shook his head. “Kyoya, it does.” He said, squeezing his shoulder under his hand. “I...I don’t want to be the one holding you back with the host club. I really don’t, but you can’t listen to him when he talks like that. He doesn’t know you like I do, Kyoya, and you’re so much more then he thinks you are. You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met.” Tamaki wasn’t even embarrassed to say it. He didn’t care about showering people with compliments.

Kyoya pulled away. He didn’t want to feel this again. This stupid ache in his heart whenever he looked at his best friend. “Tamaki. Leave.”

Tamaki stood his ground. “Kyoya...you have to believe me.” He said softly, not very Tamaki like. The taller boy hooked a finger under Kyoya’s chin. “You’re perfect..”

Kyoya wanted to slap him. This was all fake. This was just a stupid princely act to make him come back to the host club. Kyoya knew it wouldn’t survive without him. None of this actually mattered to Tamaki. “Get away from me.” He pushed Tamaki off of him, storming out of the room.

~~~

Gone. Tamaki had left. Engaged to another and on his way back to France. Kyoya felt like he could be sick just hearing those words. He couldn’t even admit his feelings about Tamaki to himself, and now the other boy was gone. He couldn’t even handle it. He just stared out the window, looking down at his car drive away.

Haruhi walked up behind Kyoya, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You have to go to him. You have to save him or he’ll never come back. He’s not going to listen to anyone else, he’s only going to listen to you, Kyoya-Senpai.” She said, glancing up at him. “Please...you know that we all need him.

Kyoya wasn’t sure about that. He knew he’d be fine without Tamaki...probably better off. He could marry a woman and have an heir if Tamaki’s stupid self didn’t keep getting into his mind and in his way. But then he turned around. The host club. The six that Tamaki had saved from their own lives. And it clicked. He loved Tamaki. They all did, but Kyoya loved him more than he thought. He immediately left the room without another word, going straight to the carriage they were riding before.

In record time, he was speeding up behind Tamaki’s car. “SUOH!” He yelled. “GET INTO THIS CARRIAGE NOW! YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT! YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ALL OF US!” He was almost crying at that point, something he hasn’t done since the first time Tamaki played for him.

Tamaki turned around and stared. Kyoya had come all of this way...just for him? 

Kyoya felt the wheels catch on the side of the bridge, and suddenly, he was flying out the top and down toward the water.

Without a second thought, Tamaki jumped from the carriage, falling down toward the water. He wrapped his arms around Kyoya, looking at the falling boy for a moment before pulling him into a kiss.

~~~

Safely back in Music Room 3, Kyoya and Tamaki were all wrapped up in large fluffy towels, awkwardly staring at each other on the couch. Tamaki frowned a bit, scooting closer to Kyoya. “Did you think about what I said earlier?”

Kyoya shrugged. “No.”

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. “I think you did...is that something your father would’ve wanted you to do?”

Kyoya nodded. “Yes. It’s good for business to have you in the host club—“

Tamaki cut him off with a kiss. “Don’t listen to him. Listen to him.” He whispered the words against his lips. “I love you Kyoya Ootori. I always have, and I always will.” 

Kyoya was shocked at first. He didn’t say it back. He wasn’t ready. Tamaki was ok with that, though. He understood. In that moment, Tamaki shone his light so bright that the dark glass in front of Kyoya’s eyes shattered, opening his soul to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! If you have a request, please leave one on the previous chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Why did you choose me? (Kyoya/Kaoru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do #2 “Why did you choose me” for kyouya and kaoru where kaoru is insecure about their relationship and thinks kyouya should be with someone his family would approve of?

Kaoru really wouldn’t describe himself as one to get nervous easily. He used to, maybe, when he was without his brother, but the two of them were working on that. It was easier now to spend time away from him. He didn’t hate it nearly as much as he used to. The person who had made it easier, however, was now at the root of his problems.

Kyoya Ootori. Kaoru and Kyoya had been dating in secret, besides the host club knowing, of course, for about a month. 

The feelings they shared for one another were starting to become a little obvious before they started dating, at least on Kaoru’s part. Whenever Kyoya managed to get Kaoru alone, he would blush and stutter, totally embarrassing himself in front of Kyoya. Kyoya found it rather endearing, so he tried to get Kaoru alone as much as possible. Eventually, Kyoya gave in and kissed Kaoru to shut him up on one particularly long stutter. This had left Kaoru completely stunned, and has consequently began their relationship. 

The relationship had to be kept a secret for one reason only; Kyoya’s family. Kyoya’s father wouldn’t even consider him to be the heir if he found out that Kyoya was into guys. He would be totally shunned by everyone but Fuyumi, and despite his cold and uncaring demeanor, leaving his family would totally destroy him. He loved them, even if they were intimidating and harsh. 

Kaoru understood why he had to be hidden from Kyoya’s family, but he couldn’t help but have his doubts. Kyoya could have any girl he wanted. Kaoru knew that Kyoya hated labels, so he wasn’t exactly bisexual, but he also knew that Kyoya definitely liked girls as well as guys. This confused Kaoru. Why wouldn’t he just date a pretty rich girl that his family would love? Kaoru was nothing but an inconvenience to Kyoya. He only held him back, not allowing him to move forward with his life or his career. 

All of these realizations led Kaoru to where he was now. Sitting on his bed with Kyoya next to him, debating whether or not he wanted to speak up and say something. He knew that Kyoya could read him, so if he didn’t say anything, chances are Kyoya would figure it out for himself. 

“Kyoya…?” Kaoru said after a few more silent minutes, still staring down at the bed, face burning a bit.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop, pushing up his glasses a bit. “Yes, Kaoru?”

Kaoru sat up a bit, trying to regain his everyday club confidence, though it was much more difficult without Hikaru by his side. As much as the two of them were getting better at being apart, Kaoru lacked his confidence when his brother wasn’t around. “I need to talk to you about something.”

Kyoya nodded, closing his laptop and placing it on the night table. He shifted on the bed to look at his boyfriend. “Alright.” He said simply. “Then talk.”

Kaoru took a deep breath. “I just...why did you choose me? Of all people, why me? You can have anyone you want, you’re the most attractive Ootori boy, but for some reason you settled for me...I just don’t understand it. Wouldn’t it be easier to be with someone your family would approve of? A beautiful girl with a status higher then mine? I just don’t get it...I do nothing but hold you back.”

Kyoya was silent for a few moments, which brushed Kaoru’s nerves a bit. The silence was as deafening as silence could be. It felt wrong...sickening almost. Why couldn't he just respond?

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a soft sigh. “It’s because I love you, Kaoru.” He said. “It’s really as simple as that. You make me feel things that others can’t. No one else makes me happy like you do. I hated my life before you came into it if I’m being totally honest.” He never opened up like this, but he was afraid if he didn’t reassure Kaoru, he would leave. 

Kaoru seems a bit taken aback by his answer. “I...make things better for you?” He asked, frowning a bit.

Kyoya only nodded, carefully reaching out a hand to take Kaoru’s. They rarely showed each other physical affection, as Kyoya hated to be touched, so this was a pleasant rarity. The only other time he’d initiated anything was their first kiss. “Of course.” He said, letting his normally cold voice drop to a soft whisper. 

Kaoru seemed relieved. “I’m glad...I was afraid I was running your life.”

“Never. You could never do that.” Kyoya pulled Kaoru in for a kiss, another surprise form of intimacy he rarely initiated. “You’re perfect, Kaoru…”

It was shocking to hear something like that. Perfect…  
Kaoru felt far from perfect. He was messy, dependent, scared…  
He couldn’t even love someone correctly, he was supposed to be into girls, but that never worked...all he cared about was Kyoya.

Gingerly, Kaoru raised his hand to run through Kyoya’s onyx locks. “You’re the perfect one, Kyoya.” He said softly, staring up at those gorgeous eyes he had. “Absolute perfection…”

Closing the distance between them with another kiss, Kyoya grabbed the younger boy by the chin and pulled him in. Everything felt right again in that moment. The sparse intimacy they shared made this moment even more magical than it could have been. He was so grateful to have Kaoru by his side. He wouldn’t want it any other way.


	4. I can’t sleep, can I stay here? (Kyoya/Kaoru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Can you do a Kaoru x Kyouya, #4 " I can't sleep, can I stay here?" In which Karou is worried about 'the spell' on the host club that is slowly being lifted and he doesn't know how to cope with his feelings on the matter so he goes to Kyouya to get some guidance.

The wheels spun so incredibly fast it was likely that they would snap. The carriage bounded down the trail, going much faster than it ever has before. The host club inside was sitting stoic. Still. Completely unmoving. Kaoru was crying, trying to get the attention of anyone. Not even his brother paid any mind to him.

The carriage hurled down the road at record speed, before crashing into a nearby tree, ejecting the host club members inside. Kaoru was trapped, unable to get out of the carriage. No one else was left. He was completely alone. The world around him melted away. He was dying...it was the only explanation…

Kaoru sat up in bed in a cold sweat with a loud gasp. He tried to get the tears to stop flowing from his eyes, and he desperately attempted to get his heart rate under control. It was just a dream….right?

He glanced over and saw that his brother was still sleeping soundly next to him in the bed. If he was ok, that meant that the others had to be too. They had to be...he’d be alone without them…

Without a second thought, Kaoru stood from the bed and headed over to his closet. He pulled on some sweats and an old t-shirt, slipping on his slippers. He needed to get out of here. He needed to see the only person who was able to knock any kind of sense into him.

Kyoya Ootori.

The two of them had a bit of an odd relationship that was completely hidden from the rest of the club, even Hikaru. They were friends, yes, but they were also something more. Soft kisses and gentle touches shared under sheets, letting the world fall away around them. Stolen kisses between classes when no one could see them. Short makeout sessions in the boys bathroom when they were positively sure they were alone. Kaoru still didn’t know what they were. It frightened him a bit, but he was also happy to just be with Kyoya, whether they were an item or not.

Now, he needed to be with him more than ever. He slipped out of the room and headed downstairs. He woke the driver, telling him he needed an emergency ride to the Ootori residence. He paid him extra to buy his silence. Without a word, the two drove quickly to the Ootori estate. Once there, Kaoru pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Kyoya, letting him know that he had arrived.

About five minutes later, a very exhausted looking Ootori boy opened the front door. “Why are you here?” He asked bluntly. It was clear that the all powerful man couldn’t even handle getting woken up in his sleep.

Kaoru sighed. “I can’t sleep...can I stay here with you tonight?” He asked softly, golden eyes looking up to meet the stark contrast of the onyx eyes on the other boy.

A low grunt came from his lips, followed by a nod. “I guess so.” He trailed back to his room, expecting Kaoru to follow behind him.

The soft footsteps of the younger Hitachiin boy could be heard from behind, as Kaoru followed his friend down the hall and into his room. He had been here only a few times, but he still knew the room quite well. He made his way to Kyoya’s bed, sitting down and waiting for the older boy to join him.

Kyoya sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Care to tell me why you’re at my house at 2:00?” He asked, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

The soft shifting of Kaoru on the bed was the only thing that could be heard for the next few minutes. “I’m scared...we’re all living in this fantasy of the host club...and one day the carriage is going to become a pumpkin, and it’s all going to have to go back to the way it was before when all of us were miserable. I can’t let that happen. I don’t want to be all alone again. Everything was boring before we joined...and now I can’t imagine my life without all of you.” Kaoru confessed the deepest concerns that were weighing down his soul, spilling his heart out to none other than the stone cold prince Ootori himself. 

Kyoya was quiet for a few moments as he took in all of the new information. Kaoru was hurting right under his nose, and he was too blind to see that. It made him feel a little bit ashamed if he was being totally honest. He knew everything about everyone, but he couldn’t figure out when the person closest to him was hurting. “The carriage might be slowing down...but it’s certainly not going to crash when it becomes a pumpkin.” He said after a few minutes of quiet deliberation. “We’re all going to have to leave someday...but just because we leave the carriage, doesn’t mean we have to leave the forest. We’re all staying together…that’s a fact. None of us want to leave, so why would we? Things might change, but drastically, no. You can take it from me, I know a lot more than you do.”  
He took his glasses off after that, laying down in the bed. “Now sleep, there’s nothing beneficial about fussing over trivial matters.”

Kaoru nodded, laying down on the opposite side of the bed, not touching Kyoya. 

The older boy rolled his eyes, turning over and wrapping up Kaoru in his arms. He slotted a leg between his thighs, and rested his head on his shoulder. “Sleep.” He mumbled, slowly drifting off.

It only took a few more minutes for Kaoru to join him. One thing was for sure. The carriage wouldn’t break anytime soon. They had a master driver on their hands who would be able to slow it down without crashing and burning.


	5. You Make Me Feel Alive (Kyoya/Haruhi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, if everybody is asking for ships with Kyoya then can I request #10. You make me feel alive with KyoHaru? It could be platonic or romantic. It's up to you. Thank you in advance

Routine. It’s what kept Kyoya Ootori moving forward everyday. Every single day had to be the same. That’s how he liked it.

Wake up, eat the same egg and toast for breakfast, go to school, attend classes, take notes on the host club, think of new products, go home, study, sleep, wake up…

The repetition of his days may seem rather mundane to some, but for Kyoya, it’s what kept him sane. The constant stress that was put on him by none other than his father was detrimental to his mental health, and the only thing that gave his life some kind of clarity was his schedule. As long as everything appeared to be falling into place, that meant it had to be.

Sure, the host club shook him up, expanded his life off of the tiny canvas he was once confined to, but not even the host club could intervene with his daily struggle for perfection. Yoshio Ootori didn’t take second place. He didn’t take losers. He took perfection and perfection alone.

Kyoya woke up on Thursday morning and rolled over to his clock. 7:40. Ten minutes late. He was off schedule. He sprang out of bed, something he despised, rushing to dress himself so he could eat breakfast. But when he arrived in the dining room that breakfast wasn’t there. The family was out of eggs. What was he supposed to eat now? He stood, frozen, staring down at the plain toast. He didn’t want to eat it. It wasn’t right. Kyoya Ootori does not bode well with change. He pushed the plate away, deciding that he didn’t need to eat right now. He picked up his bag and made his way out the door. Hopefully, school would prove to be better than the morning had been.

~~

Kyoya approached the doors of Ouran Academy with a bit of a frown already plastered on his otherwise perfect face. He was late. He hated being late. He walked as quickly as he could to his first glass, only to find that a pop quiz was being given. He was told to sit out of the class and come to take the quiz tomorrow after school. Kyoya froze up a bit. The order of the universe was off today. What was going on? 

Lucky for Kyoya, the rest of his classes went by fairly normally. There were a few hiccups along the way, with him dropping his things in the halls a few times, and almost spilling his lunch on himself when Tamaki surprised him with a hug from behind, but other than that, it was fine. Fine. And now, it was time to visit the host club. Kyoya had worked extra hard to make sure that the club would be a success today. A new vase was bought, and an expensive one at that. He thought it would be the perfect addition to the club room, and it would be perfect for the auction happening in the near future. 

With his stoic expression once again intact, Kyoya made his way down the hall to Music Room 3. As they did everyday, the boys inside prepared themselves for their guests. No costumes would be worn today, as Kyoya wanted full attention on the auction items, especially the prized vase. 

Five minutes before the club was scheduled to begin, however, the door creaked open. A small boy….no, girl had entered the room. Haruhi Fujioka. Honors student of Class 1-A. Kyoya’s brain immediately recognized her. He knew every single person in the school, after all. She seemed fairly normal, not too out of the ordinary, though not at all the type to visit a host club. It was rather amusing, however, to see the way that the others assumed she was a male due to her short hair and boyish figure. 

Kyoya was a bit distracted by the sudden addition to the room, going back to take a few notes on what he believed a girl of her nature might enjoy in the club, before he heard a crash. He glanced up, eyes widening a bit as he saw the prized vase hit the floor. It smashed, pieces flying all around the room. The poor girl looked distraught.

Kyoya smirked and shook his head. “Haruhi...you do realize that that vase was worth 8 million yen, right?” He got closer to the girl, feeling a strong sense of superiority as he always did, until she met his gaze. 

Another crash.

Broken.

Pieces scattered.

Kyoya froze, breathing a bit heavily as he looked at her. He quickly snapped out of it. “You are going to need to either pay that off, or work for us.” He said simply.

Not long after that, Haruhi Fujioka became a host. The natural type. And Kyoya’s entire world was about to flip onto its head.

~~

Soft breathing was heard from the figure next to him. Groggily, Kyoya Ootori turned over in their bed and grabbed his glasses, putting them on his face to turn and look at her. Gorgeous. Short brown hair, captivating brown eyes now flooded with exhaustion from a long day at work. Kyoya wrapped strong arms around her. “You need to stop working late, Haruhi.” He chided, kissing her forehead. “You’re going to burn yourself out.”

Haruhi only shook her head. “Says you, Ootori.” She hummed. “You work just as long hours as I do.” Only he worked more in the morning and she worked more in the evening, leaving little time for them together.

“That’s an interesting notion, in its own way.” Kyoya said, smirking as he recalled the words of their youth. “You know Haruhi, you’re the only one who I feel has the same intellectual standing as I do that I can converse with properly. It seems as if I have met my match.”

Haruhi rolled her eyes. “You know, most husbands just call their wives sexy.” She said, mirroring his smirk as she looked up at him.

In that moment, Kyoya was flashed back to that fateful day in the club. Not only the vase crashed that day. The first day Haruhi Fujioka looked into the eyes of Kyoya Ootori, something else broke. Kyoya’s long standing walls of perfection and routine were broken through, smashed to pieces in a similar way to the vase. Never had Kyoya felt like that before, not even when he first joined the host club.

“Well, Haruhi, not all husbands know their wife the way I know mine.” He paused for a moment, running a hand through his hair. “Not all husbands love their wife the way I do. Haruhi Fujioka-Ootori, you’re the only thing in this world that makes me feel alive.” He punctuated the sentence with a deep kiss. 

Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck. She could say the same thing about him, though, kissing seemed like the better option over speaking at that moment.


	6. Here take my jacket (Haruhi/Hikaru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a romantic ship for Haruhi and Hikaru with the “Here take my jacket”. So I was hoping you could have the group out at some festival and they get separated as a light rain starts. Hikaru gives her his jacket and calls the others to tell them he’s going to take her home. When they get there her dad is away and they try to distract her from the storm with talking about some deep stuff.

It was often the little things that had the greatest effect on Haruhi Fujioka. Although there weren’t many things that could make her unreasonably upset, she had her few triggers that could send her off in an instant. These were things she kept hidden deep within herself for no one to see. She was strong, and those parts of her were too weak to be seen, so, her walls stayed high and unreachable, and that’s how she liked it.

~~

A simple day at the local commoner festival. Tamaki found out about the fair one day when he was pestering Haruhi about commoner activities, and he immediately made the executive decision that the entire host club should go out on an excursion to the event.

Haruhi, of course, was the designated guide for the day, as she was the commoner of the group. There was a lot to do at the fair, however, so not everyone stayed together.

Honey ran off almost immediately, followed by Mori of course, to try a funnel cake and other fair delicacies.

Tamaki dragged Kyoya off to play some games with him.

Hikaru desperately wanted to go on the dinky roller coaster at the festival, but Kaoru was too afraid. After much convincing, it was decided that Kaoru would go play some games with Tamaki and Kyoya, and Haruhi would accompany Hikaru to the rollercoaster. The group decided that they would meet back up for lunch in about an hour, with only minimal protest from the club’s king about Haruhi and Hikaru being alone together.

“Have you ever been on a roller coaster before?” Haruhi asked as they made their way across the festival to the place where the rides were kept

Hikaru shrugged. “Yeah, a couple of times. They were fun, I guess, but Kaoru hates them so we kind of stopped.” Hikaru felt a little sick as he thought back to when Kaoru had a panic attack after a particularly large coaster, and their parents abandoned them where they were, saying that they couldn’t deal with him when he’s “overreacting”. 

“That’s really sweet of you.” Haruhi said, smiling a bit. “I think it’s admirable that you gave up something that you like just because Kaoru didn’t like it.” Haruhi couldn’t help but have a little tiny crush on Hikaru. She’s always found him very attractive, but just recently, it’s grown to be something even more than that.

“I guess.” Hikaru muttered. It was clear to see that he was a little more closed off than he usually was, being away from his brother.

Once the two arrived at the coaster, it didn’t take long for them to make it to the front of the line. They sat together in one cart, Hikaru on the inside and Haruhi on the outside. 

Haruhi couldn’t help but feel the smallest bit nervous. Heights weren’t her favorite thing in the world, but this was just a dinky festival coaster, so it shouldn’t be too bad. 

Once it started, the sharp turns caused Haruhi to slide into Hikaru. She laughed happily as the coaster zoomed around the short track. It was a small coaster, but it was very, very fast. 

Hikaru blushed hotly when he felt Haruhi press up so close to his side. He knew it wasn’t her fault that they were this close together, but it still embarrassed him to no end. Even more so was her laughing. How has he never noticed how absolutely adorable her laugh was before?

When they got off, Haruhi continued to lean on Hikaru a bit from how dizzy she was. “That was crazy.” She said, smiling. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

A slight nod was given. “It was alright.” He always acted indifferent when he was flustered, so it wasn’t a surprise that he had little to no reaction to the coaster. 

As the two continued to walk around the festival, they noticed that a small drizzle began to fall on them. Haruhi tensed immediately, looking up at the clouds. “You don’t think it will storm, do you?” She said, seeing that the clouds were an angry shade of gray and deciding that that probably wasn’t the best sign.

Hikaru frowned. “I think it might.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Here, I’ll call my driver to take you home. I’ll let the others know that I wanted to bring you before it got bad.” He shrugged off his jacket, draping it over her shoulder. “Uh...here. That way you won’t get too wet.”

Haruhi was very grateful for the extra comfort that the jacket provided, as she pulled it closer around her body. “Thanks.” She said, looking down a bit as they walked out toward the front of the fair. 

~~

Once back at home, the storm was really picking up. Hikaru had to half carry Haruhi inside of her apartment, because she was shaking so violently from her fear. Once inside, Hikaru gently sat Haruhi down by the table. He wished he had brought his headphones this time..

He sat next to her, gently wrapping an arm around her like he had in the past. “Maybe if we talk, it’ll pass the time…” He said, gingerly rubbing her back to try and help calm her down. Under any other circumstance, Hikaru wouldn’t be this caring, but something about seeing Haruhi in this state changed that for him.

A shaky breath was heard before some softly spoken words. “The night my mother died there was a bad storm.” The words came out quietly, not even sounding like they came from Haruhi. “She got so sick so fast...my father never told me what exactly it was because he didn’t want to scare me..it was some kind of undiagnosed condition. She just didn’t wake up that morning.” Haruhi rested her head on Hikaru’s shoulder. “My father and I both got tested for the condition, even though he didn’t really need to be. I did, since it's genetic, but both of our tests came back negative. All I can remember from the night she died was that storm. It was deafening...and now the sounds of the storm remind me of my dad’s anguish and the paramedics rushing in. It was so horrible.” She had forgotten about the storm at that point, tearing up from the flood of memories. 

Hikaru held her even closer. “I didn’t know all of that.” There was a long pause. 

“I don’t want to be weak. I feel like if I’m weak I'm disappointing her. That’s why I keep everything hidden all of the time, I just get so afraid of being viewed as less than I really am.” 

Large brick walls towering around her. Unbreakable by anything. Impossible to get through.

“Me too.” 

A gate with a large lock. Something that couldn't be broken down by anyone.

“I guess we’re more alike than we let on, hm?”

One brick fell.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

A small girl approached the gates, brick in hand, and threw it at the lock.

“Maybe that’s why it’s so easy for me to tell you and Kaoru apart.”

The brick broke the lock. The gates were opened.

“I suppose it might be…”

The force of the lock breaking caused a slight tremble in the ground, a tremble that was able to bring the brick wall down now that it was weakened without the brick.

“Hey, Hikaru?”

“Yeah?”  
“I think I know the other reason why I can tell you guys apart.”

“What is it?”

A beat.

“You’re the more attractive brother.”

The storm was forgotten, in lieu of a soft kiss. Something so gentle...initiated by none other than Haruhi Fujioka. She wasn’t the type to let a man lead. Even with her brick wall down, the strength of it still remained inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I wanted to make sure it was perfect!


End file.
